D Train
by GoldenPalm
Summary: au...modern. Itachi Uchiha and Tenten Maito are lovers, what could tear them apart
1. Prologue

I don't own Naruto….. That said this is a crazy thought I have don't know if going to go any further. And as always hopefully you will enjoy this foolishness along side the grammar mistakes.

He opens a sleepy eye to the clock on his night stand. At 5 a.m. the sun had not even begun to crest the horizon, and his current lover was preparing to leave. As well as he had preformed the night before; he is mildly surprised that she would up so early. His hand uncurled from its nocturnal fist and caressed the spot where she had lain. The sheet still held some her body's warmth. But something was not right. The thoughts of the woman him had ministered over the pervious night where disjointed. His corporal memory of her and his mental vision of her, were vastly different. Last night his hands as caressed soft sinewy olive skin; But his mind conveyed the image of a more supple, curvy ivory skinned female.

In his contemplation of this quandary he ran his tongue of over his dry lips. In that moment even his tongue betrayed him. The fleshy muscle says that it had tasted curry on the perky tits he had devoured hours ago; while his mind protests that it was honeysuckle from ample breast. He lets out a frustrated groan in his state of confusion. Never has he confused any of his previous lovers, male or female. It is unusual and distorting. Laying there wide eyed he thinks of everyone he has ever taking to bed, trying to match these conflicting characteristics. The moment the shower stops he knows who should be walking out of the other room. However, he is still drawing a blank on the name of the female who is the cause of the stir in his loins.

Rolling over, to prop himself up on one arm he eagerly waits to see the woman about to emerge from bathroom. She comes out in a puff of steam. The dull light played on the sheen that coated her well toned abs and arms. The yoga pants and matching sports bra, would give the unsuspecting onlooker the impression she was going to the gym, and not leaving a tryst. Her lover gives her an intense once over. She is the same person he had developed an intimate relationship with some months ago. She is the one he expects to see, but why does he feel a pang disappointment. Since when did it matter that she had soft brown hair, currently do up in two messy buns, instead of long indigo locks. He did not choose his bed fellows based on looks so why is he suddenly concerned that she is more handsome than beautiful (compared to the other woman in his head). The woman in his bedroom gives him a disarming smile. A smile he often looked forward to seeing at the end of a long day. But in that moment it was suddenly less satisfying.

"Good morning, ."

"I told you never to call me that"

She beams even brighter. But he can see something is amiss in those rich brown eyes of hers. "Yeah, yeah, I know Itachi, but seeing how things have changed."

Itachi's eyes narrow with suspicion," What has changed?"

That is when her smile faltered. The darkened expression and cold silence stun Itachi. What in their relationship is she privy to that he is not? Granted, presently he has some mystery woman on his mind, but it is flitting fancy. It was nothing that should hinder their relationship. To his knowledge they were content in their uncommitted affair.

"You called out her name last night."

At that statement he jumps out of bed. He had to look her in the eyes to make sure this is not some joke. Yes, he could be a cruel bastard. But that is an aspect of himself that he reserved for board rooms. At the very worse he could be accused of being distant, but what she was saying was just plain insulting.

The brunette inches closer to him, sucking in deep breathes. Each breath filled her nostrils with the heady smell of him and their sex. It is almost undid her resolve about ending their relationship. She could pretend she was just pulling his chain. She could stand there and pretend that she was the only person that currently held the elusive Uchiha heir's attention. But that was a lie. And she was not into lies.

"What are you saying to me Tenten?"

Pinned beneath his intense gaze she feels like she is about to enter a death match. This anxious feeling translates into her awkward response. Instead of answering his question all she can do is look down and give a nervous giggle. During her shower she formulated a plan of separation. It would have worked better if she had waited and done this over the phone. But no, she would not let herself go the coward way. She had to confront him now and be done. If only he had stayed in bed, she could maintain her course without regret. However as she stands in his bed room, swallowed up in his presence, her stubborn resolve is fading fast. She finds herself hiding beneath her bangs. Under her breath Tenten wishes she had kept her mouth shut for just a little while longer.

She had not wanted to get her emotions caught in a fling. For the most part she had been successful. But last night, she had gotten her feelings hurt. It was not like he broke her heart, she would recover from this quickly. They were together because it was fun. They were together because they did not match. But most importantly they were still together because the sex was phenomenol. Her eyes roam the masculine wall in front her, and for old time sake, she had to feel him up one more time. Resolutely she lets her hands glide and caress over his chest and shoulders before reaching around to give his buttock an appreciative squeeze.

"I'm going to miss getting a piece of this. But it not like I expected it to last," she whispered woefully.

Itachi grows impatience with each passing second. This game is not fun nor does he want to play. Grabbing her wondering hands, he lowers he face forcing her to look at him.

"What is going on?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

He recognizes the name, and the images in his head started making sense. The look in his eyes was one of complete dismay, than chagrin. "What does she have to do with anything?" She gives him a careless grin. It is the expression she always gives when she does not want to answer. He releases her. A few inches separate them, but it feels like a mile. Tenten broke away first, not wanting to get caught up in the feelings of uneasiness. She leaves him in the bedroom and heads to the foray closet. She slides on her sneakers and coat before and reaching for a backpack near the door. "You called her name when you came."

She looked over her shoulder, and found a look of disguise painted on his face. "What's with that face it does nothing for your features." She chided. " By the way, you were damn good last night. I came first so I m not that mad about it. And just so things are not weird at the Dojo, I'll make sure Lee knows that you will be returning to your regular sparring sessions with him."

She is so frank, so casual that she could dump him without a care. He never imagined putting a ring on her finger. Their families were too different. Granddad Madara, the old geezer, would have a heart attack, if Itachi considered marrying anyone like Tenten. He had plenty of time to marry but right now he just wanted to have his fun. The Kendo Master is fun and did not let his money or status interfere with _them_. No, it could not be over. This had to be a joke, some nonsense test that women put men through. But deep down he knows this is not case. Tenten is not the type to do things like that. Their nine month fling was fun and now it is over. This is the best and worst break up he has ever experienced. "At least let me get Deidara to drive you home."

"Naw, its okay I texted Lee, he'll meet me around the corner. Take care, Mr. Uchiha " As she is about to walk out he stops her.

"Tenten!"

"Yeah?"

"I would still like to train with you from time to time"

"You will always be welcomed at Green Beast Dojo". She gives him the same beautiful smile that had sparked their involvement.

It is 6 am when the door shut. At 6:02 he calls Kisame to have him make sure his guest is retrieved safely. At 6:15 Kisame calls back with some twisted messaged that the eagle has taken flight. By 6:17. Itachi is in the shower, planning on how he is going to find out how deep his fascination with Hinata Hyuuga runs.

Lee pulled on the street his sister had asked him to pick her up at. He thought it strange for her to have stayed out so late and not taken her motorcycle.. At the end of the block he spots Tenten, and puts on the Hummer's blinkers to pull over. It is only because the distance and dim sky that he misses the tale tell says of loss on her face.

She hops into the truck she gives, Lee a hug before strapping on the seat belt. "Good morning Tenten, my beautiful sister. What manner of adventure has caused you to be out at this hour?"

She gives him her brightest smile. "Lee, let's take a run through Williamsburg, this morning. Then have a huge breakfast."

Lee knows his twin well. He tell from the heighten exuberating her voice that all is not as it seems.

"That sounds like a glorious way to start the day"

Tenten rolls down the window and lets the crisp air and Lee's chatter keep away any lingering thoughts, concerning Itachi. And just as she was getting into her game, Lee surprised her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry; this was already prearranged in the initial negotiations of our venture."

"What?"

"Sorry I must have picked up the business lingo, from Itachi."


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto and I recognize that the author would scoff at my blatant misuse of the characters he created. That said let me tell you the story of how Tenten became Itachi's lover and Hinata finds her self in love triangle. Welcome to the D-train soap opera.

Also there are some pairings in here that I did out of inspiration. So, to give credit where credit is do, thanks to: Kaotic312, CrimsonSiyrean, Gracemis, and Goldberry.

**Last Spring**

Hiashi Hyuuga sits in his Long Island mansion watching the Bloomberg report. The news it brings him is no better than it was the day or weeks before. He like many others found his fiscal empire shaken in the economic down turn. But unlike many of his constitutes his business had followed the books. So he did not have a bunch of law makers breathing down his neck. His employees were also benefiting from his conservative ways he operated his distribution and transportation businesses. However that did not mean he was safe, because not only did Hyuuga have investments in U.S NasDaq but the Hang Seng as well and neither was doing well. If it was not for his real estate investments and some well planned mergers, his family and employees would be suffering like everyone else.

Hyuuga Industries newest endeavor would be to invest in internet security systems, moguls InoShikaCho Group. To further good relations with InoShikaCho group, he even loaned them his star marketing director and nephew, Neji. It was a smart and profitable move. Hiashi had agreed to help with the company expansion plans to the east coast. The potential revenue from his involvement was so substantial. The loss of his Nephew did not bother him, or the millions to start construction. This partnership was working swimmingly. Until his partners announced they wanted place the new manufacturing and customer service hub in Brooklyn. The InoShikoCho systems genius Shikamaru Nara, had a brilliant plan that would make them even more money and bring jobs to the economy. However, there was one major problem with his plan. The property he originally selected is owned by Hiashi's business revival Uchiha Corp.

Old man Madara Uchiha had been buying into Brooklyn co-ops and rundown factories for years and every property that interested Nara happened to belonged to Uchiha corp. Hyuuga had been bought out of the Brooklyn resurgent a decade before it happened. Old Madara did not want him there then and would certainly not entertain Hyuuga having a part in owning a lucrative business there. But Haishi was not the only one at the mercy of Uchiha corp. Investors across the tri-state fought an uphill battle to get properties in Brooklyn and mid town. Very few were willing to pay Uchiha's price. Even Mayor Sarutobi did not contest the Uchiha. Madara controlled his empire from the upper west side and sent out his son and grandson to lord over the rest of his corporation's operations. The Grandson was a shroud ruthless weasel who made it all legal. Hiashi had only met him once and did not like him. But some how he had to find some leverage, that would enable him buy that property off the Uchiha without going into the red.

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. He lets out a stark command for the intruders to enter as he turns off the plasma T.V. His duo of personal aids, slash body guards, enter. Kotetsu, and Izumo wait in front the oversized walnut desk for Hiashi to tell them which news he wants to hear first. Hiashi's aides amused him, at least their personal style did. Izumo is the one that keeps up with his household affairs, insisted on dressing like common thug bandana and jeans. He even had the nerve to wear timberland boots at all times. His argument was that easier for him to do both his jobs if he did not have to wear a 'monkey suit'. While Kotetsu dressed more conservatively. He wore suspenders and a bow tie that clashed horribly with his perfectly spiked hair. But the contrasted work and he was always able to deliver Haishi' reports without faltering. It is also the reason that Hiashi nods to left for Kotetsu to begin.

"The New Jersey dock has decreased its productivity because of lack of employees. However, hiring anymore workers will pull profits from other sectors. Our logistics departments in California and China report that there has been no interruption in distribution. I have also put in a bid for new flex fuel trucks to be add to the fleet like you wanted". Kotetsu looks up from his clip board to his employer for some form confirmation or objection.

Hiashi scoffs and motions for him to continue on to what he really wants to hear.

"The development plans for the Nara project are still being deliberated. However, Neji has already developed an effective campaign, to encourage support from local residents and vendors once a locale is acquired. Nara is still insisting that the customer and distribution hub be built State side, and is declining the south Asian locations you offered. He has however scouted a Queens property that would statisfy his building specs".

Hiashi perked up at this. But Kotetsu immediately dashed his hopes.

"Unfortunately, the property is belongs to the Uchiha, specific Itachi Uchiha."

"The grandson?!", Hiashi perks up at the news.

"Yes, sir. It is his personal holding."

"Hm. That could make the difference." Hiashi pauses as he feels mild relief that he may only have to contend with one Uchiha instead of all three.

"Mr. Hyuuga there is also the matter of you settling on a successor, Hanabi birthday party, and..." Izumo said anxiously.

"Hold on. What have I said since Hinata's graduation? Either she or Neji must do something the will further company before I name one to succeed me."

As Hiashi reaches into his desk to pull out his personal calendar, he hears Kotetsu mumbling, "What was that?" He says as he levels steely grey eyes on the young man.

Izumo looks away to keep from laughing at his co workers slip up. Kotetsu unable to maintain eye contact, looked back to his notes as he said, "it would be great if one of them could get the Uchiha to agree to property contract."

Hiashi leaned back his chair as if great burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"It is moments like this that I am glad I contracted you two from Maito. Bring Hinata back from Singapore. I think its time the Hyuuga had a face to face family meeting. " He said putting pen to paper will his dominate hand and waving them away with his other.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga!" they say in unison and head out of the office.

Three days later gathered in the mansion's great room are the immediate members of the Hyuuga family: The patriarch Hiashi, the eldest daughter Hinata, cousin Neji, and teenage Hanabi. Neji sits crossed leg in the paisley wingback chair eyeballing the woman sitting his uncle on the loveseat. The look of disdain is etched in face. He is not one for outward shows of affection and finds the spectacle of the dark hair woman draping herself over Hiashi's shoulders, revolting. He shifts his eyes over to his oldest cousin Hinata. For three years he had considered her to be exiled to Singapore with only her bodyguards for companions. He is unable to fathom the rationale for bringing her back from Singapore. The mystery of it perturbs him, making his nerves raw. He studies the softness of her features and marvels how much she differs from them. Hiashi, Hanabi, and himself had angular features, lean bodies and the classic hard grey Hyuuga eyes. But she was, what he heard Izumo call almost "video vixen". Her eyes did not intimidated or command respect and attention will their dewy violet hue. And then there was that timid demeanor, like some throw back ideal of how a woman was supposed to be second to everyone else. It bothered him, to a point of fury that he would have to share the family business with her. The company was always run by the siblings or first cousins. Having to uphold that tradition was not something he relished, even if he was named president and she CEO.

Neji is brought out his contemplation when he realizes that they have been sitting for more than ten minutes and his uncle has not utter a but has let the woman at his side violate his person with her roving fingers. Hinata and Hanabi were ignoring them with their own private conversation but Neji could not tolerate it anymore.

"Uncle I thought you said this was a family meeting, why is your mistress here?"

Hinata gasped while Hanabi snickered in the corner, at their cousins out burst.

The woman in turn twined her hands in Hiashi's long mane. "Anko will be moving in at the end of the month"

"What?!"

"Father?!"

"Finally! I was getting tired of watching you two sneak around"

All eyes fix on Hanabi, but its her father's intense glare that encourages her to drop the smug smirk from her face.

"Now that, that bit of business is out of the way, I what like to discuss what brings us together. As you know Hyuuga international's partnership with the InoShikaCho group hinges on the procurement of a location for a new Hub. However, the locations that our new partners are intent on is currently own by Uchiha corp. Considering how Madara feels about me negotiations have ended before they started. But there is hope. The Queens location that Neji and young Nara have located happens to be solely own by Itachi Uchiha."

"Father I believe that Neji and myself are

aware of the situation." Hinata interrupted to show her father that had taken the initati/ve to remain abreast of what was going on in the primary branch Hyuuga international

"But, are either of you two, aware that your status within the company will be based on this deal. The one that gets Itachi to sign the property over will be my heir."

"Uncle you can't be serious. I have been involved with project from the beginning…"

"And yet you have relied on me to gain purchase of the land."

Hinata cleared her throat, "Father, this is a unique challenge. I look forward to the outcome. Should I wish you luck cousin?"

Neji sneered and his agitation was palpable. _You have never been competition. Why do you think you've been in Singapore for three years?_ "I do not require luck."

Anko whispered something in patriarch's ear that made him smile. "Now let's continue on to more pleasant things. Hanabi what are your plans for your sweet sixteen."

She smiles and claps her hands. Within seconds Kotetsu and Izumo enter the room pushing an embellished poster board. Leaping from her chair, a laser pointer in hand, " For my sweet sixteen I am unveiling '_My Everyone Deserves A Chan_ce' foundation. I managed to save, and acquire nearly a quarter million in last six years, and have awarded ten students with will funds to pay senior dues, college application fees, entrance exams, and give them five hundred dollars in book money."

"Hanabi, that is so wonderful" Hinata said sincerely.

"I know, Right" Hanabi continued her presentation. "Dad, I hope you don't mind too much but I used the duo to rent a space in Tribeca for the party. In addition to the unveiling I want to do some fundraising. So I need every one to invite your friends. And don't worry I all ready planed to have my people separated from your people. They will only meet for the unveiling and cake cutting."

"Hanabi, you can't expect your guest to pay to come to birthday party."

Neji admonished her.

"yes I can. I am sixteen and most people start giving you money at this age. But I have another idea, an auction". She points to another section of the poster that has several dresses and the pictures of man with a painted face.

"This is Kankarou, and his model sister Temari. He is currently the hottest designer outside of Milan. Thanks to some help he has been commissioned to come here to design five dresses to be auctioned off for my foundation. Having one his originals is a hot thing at the moment. I think the guest house could service him and entourage don't you dad?"

"Sounds like a fine plan, dear." Hiashi encouraged her to continue.

"Chouji is catering the event, the invitations have been mailed out to get buzz going. I did invite some local celebrities, just waiting on them RSVP. Of course they are coming at the request of the foundation to award the recipients, so no charge,.

"You choreographed all of this?"

"Of course Neji, I am a Hyuuga after all." She let all of the smugness of her statement ooze through her tone. Hanabi enjoyed acting like a snob, but she would never be an arrogant snob, like Neji. Hanabi viewed Hinata and Neji as older siblings and she wanted nothing more than to out shine both them. But she would do it on her a stage of her own design.

Anko sensing that the competitive fever filling the room, stood up clapping her hands, to get everyone's attention. "That was a great meeting. Now that we are all caught up with what's going on, I think its time for lunch."


	3. Chapter 2

The limousine came to stop outside of a large compound in Sao Paolo suburb. It is nearly midnight and his clients waste no time exiting the vehicle. It does not take the driver to long remove the baggage from the truck, but it is not long enough for his passengers to find the keys to the massive home. The driver also noted that the home was alive and festively lite despite the late hour. However, he did not have time to reflect on the state of this client's home, as the petite brunette assistant hands him an envelope and sends him on his way.

Just as the car pulls off the front door bursts open bathing the patio in fluorescent light. Accommodating that light a leggy blonde with spiky hair encompassed the shoulders of the man "Gaara, you left your keys again! Do I need to pin them on like when we were kids?"

The blonde took a moment to spare the assistant a word. "Matsuri you can get the bags right?"

Gaara pushed his sister off, "Be nice Leticia, I can get the bags".

He solemnly gathered all four bags and toted them into the foray. To his dismay there are dozens of boxes already stacked in the way. The Leticia strolls in behind him, pulling the door. Matsuri is scraped by the door as she squeezes in after them.

Leticia grumbles behind Gaara, "I told you not to call me that. I want nothing to do with our Father, not even the name he gave me."

Gaara was always mindful of family's temperament. Not that they were a moody bunch, but when his sister was happiest, she was also vulnerable to being quickly deflated. And the fastest way to burst her bubble is to remind her of the she wanted nothing to remind her of their life before their father's death. He was a domineering manipulative man that the world was much better without out. At least his three children were better off without him. The Areia siblings immediately dropped their Portuguese first names in exchange for their Japanese names. Sometimes they did not want to be called that. The two elder siblings Leticia and Thiago Areia preferred to be called Temari and Kankuro Sands, their now famous monikers in the fashion world. Meanwhile Gaara could not care less as long his name was spelled right on his jersey and contracts.

Falling into his favorite arm chair, half listening Gaara tries to push the exhaustion away just long enough for him to feel sleepy again. But this is just a part of his normal bi weekly schedule, of the last five years: traveling to make appointments, guest appearances, training sessions and filming endorsements. As much as he loved all the things he was able to achieve as star soccer player of Sao Paulo FC it did not make the obligations any less taxing. Although he had to admit to himself have of his strain came from the demands of his own private ventures as a sponsor and trainer of other up and coming national athletes. He could just retire but it is not like he needs more than four hours sleep.

Temari has been breathlessly telling him about her new plans. "Kankuro and I are going to New York. Some wealth brat has caught your brother's eyes and agreed to design for her charity birthday party whatever. Does that make any sense having a charity event for your birthday, I tell you rich people are a mess." She concluded with a huff.

"Temari, we are rich," he deadpanned with some annoyance.

"Yeah but we have never been extra. Anyway you should come with us. I am sure Rock Lee would be glad to see you early. You could train with him at the Dojo."

Gaara ran a lazy hand over his red locks. The need for sleep had come back to he and he realized that Matsuri had posted up at foray secretary. He let an audible "Hn" in her direction before leaving his chair and descending into the house. Temari in turned leaned back into the couch with a grin spread against her face. She knew her little brother and had as good as sold him on the idea. Not a hard sell considering he had agreed to do the new you marathon with Lee. Despite that she could not resist the opportunity to goad his assistant.

"Matsuri, you got that right? I hope you are clearing his schedule so he can come to New York."

"Of course, he said as much." The brunette did not say anything else to Temari. She answered to Gaara, even when he did not utter more than a syllable.


	4. Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto… there are errors… uuhhh enjoy

At one pm, Pacific Time, the production staff of Ero-Gama studio is up and running. But its CEO Naruto Uzamaki is snoozing in his office chair. It is a normal occurrence that the staff works around. The grandson of President Jiraiya is well organized despite his habits. He had been up for seventy six hours. During those hours he divided his time between parties and working. As the seventy seventh approaches Naruto is starting to feel tired. That is after he had saved all the notes for the next ichi ichi paradise book on his laptop, completed the contracts for his new hires and written the screenplay for the shoot his team was currently setting up had he exhausted himself. His mind was relaxed enough to sleep a few hours before the ADD kick in again. His nap is only a few minutes in when a knock comes from the door. His door is only closed on two occasions: auditions and naps. The staff has been instructed not to disturb him unless there is an emergency during those occasions. However, that rule is flexible. And today his assistant is about to put that flexibility into practice, ", you have a call from New York?"

"I'm sleeping!" All of the usual charm that he gives his secretary is gone, is lost in the sleep filled outburst. But the secretary is undaunted and walks in with the phone extended towards the CEO. "It's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke?" Naruto is wide awake at the mention of his best friend's name.

The secretary nods and puts the phone on the desk and walks out, shutting the door on the way. A silly grin spreads over the blonde as he says hello.

"Naruto, why did you keep me waiting?" Sasuke's voice is low and calm but the way he drawls out Naruto's name is a clear indication that he is slightly annoyed.

"Hahaha. What's got you up so early?"

"What are you talking about, you moron. This is a respectable time to call in both time zones."

"Whatever, man. Whazzup? I have not talked to you in ages?"

"I saw you two months ago. Now, shut up, and listen. My band's new album is about to drop and Uncle O is forcing us to have a party. "

"Party? When? I am so there"

"July 16. Just get here…"

"Oh yeah! I am coming out there to do a Triathlon with Rock lee that month, believe it."

"Whatever, email me your itinerary. One more thing, there is a dress code. You have to wear white."

"Are you serious? That is not stylish!" Naruto

"Naruto are you listening to me? This is a _white_ party. Do not wear some bright orange or red jumpsuit to my white party."

"Yeah, yeah, ya bastard, I'll be there." Naruto hung first. Politeness was never something that either practice, in person or one the phone.

Once the call ended Sasuke pinches the bridge of nose with his free hand in a futile effort to ease a developing headache. His headache is partly caused by the loud volume of the conversion with Naruto, despite the fact that the phones volume was on the lowest setting. The pulsing that is hammering up from the base of his skull is not the echo of blood rushing through his veins. The beat is arrhythmic compared with his normally calm heart rate. The tempo plaguing him stems from Hebi's drummer Jugo. Jugo is idly tapping on the metal coffee table. For a moment Sasuke closes his eyes and tries to image that he is not at in studio conference room with them, but in Santa Monica. In his mind, he is laying out on the beach, with the sun beaming down. Instead hearing the bickering of guitarist Suigetsu and Keyboard/backup vocalist Karin in the background, Sasuke focuses on the memory of sounds created by the ocean waves and clamoring seagulls hovering overhead head.

Sasuke often finds himself _fantasizing_ about being somewhere, anywhere other than with his band; especially when he has to share confined quarters with them. Hebi irritated Sasuke, having to deal with Sound records infuriates him, but it is the price he pays for the fame. Fame won on his own talents and not his family prestige, and influence. At the age of seven we was proclaimed a musical savant. No instrument beyond his mastery. He only learned to read sheet music as a formality; since he could play songs after hearing them once. But the rich falsetto of his voice is what perked the attention of so many musical institutions. However, attending such a school would impossible because having a musician in the family offended Granddad Madara's sensibilities. Had he been born to any other family his talent would have made him special. But being an Uchiha, it just made him less than second rate to his business genius brother and useless to the family business.

At 18 he made a deal with Madara. He proclaimed that he could make as much money with his music in five years, as his brother made with the company. Unfortunately, he had not thought the old man would have black balled in the industry, just to bring him back into the fold. After two years of struggling on his own with no help from his family or trust fund, and no one willing to listening to his demos he got a call from last group he wanted to work with. Orochimaru, and his assistant Kabuto approached offered him a position as their new songwriter. Reluctantly Sasuke agreed, with the hope of making them a boat load of cash quickly and moving on as soon as possible.

By the time his five years was up, Sasuke had written 14 songs for the label, two which went platinum. He had also established himself as a real musician and not the spoiled Uchiha heir wasting time before his trust fund kicked in. His songs made millions but when he presented his portfolio to Old man Madara and Father, they were unimpressed. The old man asked him to turn out his pockets and calculate his personal net worth. Once he did that they handed him is folder and said that he did not know how to make a deal. They condescendingly told him that Orochimaru was paying him peanuts compared to other songwriters and that he should have asked for a raise after the first album went platinum. They continued on to say that Sasuke should have started producing the work of other singers by now. But most importantly they decided that Sasuke had lost his bet, and therefore access to his trust fund and a place in the Uchiha Corporation should be revoked. Despite that conclusion the two older men offered Sasuke the opportunity to retain the stakes he offered for the bet if would forget about music and come work for the family.

Sasuke promptly told they were full of shit and that he did not need their name or money and walked out the Uchiha Corp. Sitting in his car he called Orochimaru and said, "I want to sing. I be at the studio in an hour." Then he called Naruto. The first thing he said once the blond picked up was, 'you better pass the bar exam'. This petty taunt was a deliberate provocation. One that Sasuke was sure would infuriate Naruto in a one sided yelling match for the next twenty minutes. Sitting in his car he put the phone volume on mute and cried. By the time he fixed his face and made it back to Sound records, Orochimaru had the makings of his newest band sitting in his office waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke took one look at the trio and flatly proclaimed that he was a solo artist and would not carry anyone else. The old snake just smiled and suggested that they play little melody he wrote awhile back. Reluctantly the quartet filed into the recording room.

Sound records known for its unconventional promotions plays put a live feed of the performance on net. The serve they used to crushed in three from the poll responses on the sound and appearance of the band playing. A week later Hebi was born. Four years later they were still going strong and getting ready to hit the pop scene and live its Indy-punk roots. Orochimaru had recently lost his pop star money makers, TS4 to irreconcilable differences. Sure he could have moved the _Fuma Clan band _in to the spot_, _but Kabuto had convinced Uncle O that Hebi would look better on the posters.

Despite all the fame, and money, Sasuke found it lonely at the top. Sasuke had not set out to become a pop idol. The fans did not replace the family he had walked away from. He did not like being the Black sheep in the family. That was Itachi's job, but somehow that weasel waltzed back into their lives and become Madara's favorite again. Deep down Sasuke wished things were like they were when he was a kid. When they had family dinners and the house was always warm and welcoming. But when Itachi left when he was junior high things changed. The home his mother kept spotless grew cold and empty. His father grew distant, while Madara heap countless expectations on him. This went on for years. Then one day Itachi came back nobody seemed to care if Sasuke was there or not. In Sasuke's mind Hebi and Sound records would never come close to replacing what he had given up. But his personal pride would not allow him go back and apologize to the old man. He was not wrong for wanting to do something that he loved. But worse of all was that the only person who understood any of this was his ADD, overly optimistic friend, Naruto. His reliance on Naruto is something he tries to keep hidden but having that guy around made him feel at ease about not living up to the Uchiha name. Besides he was hoping that having Naruto there would make things interesting for him.

This white party should be a grand event. At least that is would what the rest of the band is hoping for. Suigetsu is telling Karin. Karin on the other hand is saying that it's a lame publicity stunt that is done to death. For Jugo and Sasuke it is more like a funeral for their old music. Jugo dreading the pop star stamp more than Sasuke, but he wanted to preform and if Sasuke was going although with he would stay on abroad the Hebi money train. But sitting around waiting for his check made him antsy. An antsy Jugo meant a tapping Jugo that would lead to Sasuke telling everyone to shut up. Followed by Suigetsu and Karin arguing about whether or not Sasuke was being an ass or not. Jugo was all too happy be surrounded by the chaotic bickering of Hebi.

However, this formula for the proceeding chain of in events is interrupted by the arrival of Kabuto. In his customary manner he pushes his glasses back on to the bridge of his nose before speaking. "Greetings everyone, I am sorry to have kept you waiting. Here are the new contracts, and projected estimatefor the record sales of this new album. There are not any new conditions, so can just sign and leave."

"As if? There is no way we'd sign anything Uncle O sends without reading it. He has probably arranged it so he is getting more money because it's the first cross over album he has produced"

"Suigetsu, there is no need to be so harsh. We strive to be fair will all of artists, but the cost of doing business is very high, even in this industry."

Sasuke took his copy skimmed through and signed tossing it back in Kabuto's face.

"Sasuke, may I have another moment of you time?"

"What?"

"You mother called. Said she leave a care package in your apartment"

Before Sasuke could give his customary 'Hn', Suigetsu's laughter assailed his ears. "Hehe…awwww, must be nice. She still takes care of you even though you're the outcast."

Sasuke turned with a murderous gleam in his dark eyes. Kabuto instinctively put his hand on the singers shoulder. "I think it's time the band got some R&R." Sasuke snorted and left the room, and Kabuto let out a sigh of relieve.

"You idiot!" We are not supposed to talk about his family" Karin shouted, and swinging a haphazard punch at Suigetsu, who jovial leap out of his chair. "That guy needs to light up. I'm out of here. See you losers at the party."


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto-Just borrowing the characters to write this soap opera. I want to extend my many thanks to those who have been patiently waiting for me to get to this. I can't promise that my writing has improved or that the story will meet expectation. But, I will give you a conclusion that has been 3yrs in the making.

The morning traffic was not as bad as she thought it was going to be. Speeding cross the Williamsburg bridge on a ninja also alleviated some the aches and pains of commuting into the City. Just off the bridge and flying down Bowery, Tenten made her way to the family office, Green Beast Dojo. Dear old dad, Gai Maito, offered everything from Tai jutsu classes, exhibitions, tournaments, community watch meetings, to training facilitates for the employees of _Scarecrow Securities _in the converted warehouse. Despite the multitude of activities that took place in the building, _Scarecrow_ was the real money maker. The company was founded by her father's oldest friend Kakashi Hayate, who built a lucrative operation training body guards for the rich and famous. Everyone pitched in to make it a family business. Tenten had done her part and watched over a few pampered brats but pulling guard duty was not for her or her brothers calling. Lee was too hyper and acted more a personal training, which worked well for whipping the recurits into shape. But it Tenten's last assignment a bitter and sour pill to swallow, that put her path of strictly handling the family books and her own althetic career.

Pulling into the deck, Tenten parked next to the Family car. At least that is what her dad liked to call it. She however, was still trying to figure out how a bright green hummer, bearing the dojo contact information, classified as a family car. Walking into the main building, she giggled, at the realization that she had asked the same question every morning for last three years. Midway over the causeway to the Maito communal office (more like her office); she is halted by the bombastic greeting from her Father.

"Morning, Dad. Morning Lee." She bellowed down to them.

"Good morning to you, as well, my most beloved and illustrious daughter. Why are you late for the family morning training?"

"Father it's Monday. Ten comes in later to handle the administrative tasks, remember" Lee cantered from beneath the weighted bench press.

Gai paused for a moment then, turned his glowing smile towards the catwalk. "I did, didn't I? Ha-ha. Very well carry on my child."

"Sure thing dad," Inside the office, she stared at the blinking answering machine, pile of letters on her desk and black monitor. Joining the morning training was starting to should like a better option. But then if she delayed and got the males involved they would wind up putting her further behind. The computer took it sweet time, and Tenten remembered that she wanted it this way. She would work behind the scenes and let them be the face of the Dojo. Besides, those made friends with everyone they met. And talk your ear. Rock Lee was definitely his father's son, in looks and attitude. But TenTen's personality was laid back like their mother but Maito genes did insure with some awesome stamina. Twins though they may be they had a lot of differences.

The flashing light on the phone was becoming a nuisance. After playing the messages she decided that most were the usual hodgepodge of inquiries, and requests that could be dealt with later. Instead she opted for scanning through her Inbox. One subject line caught her attention immediately. The Sand cousins were coming to town. The thought bought a bright smile to her face. Temari plus Kankuro in NYC equals fun times. It had been ages since all of them were in the same place at once. Tenten made a personal promise to herself to make some time hang with them.

Just as she flipped out her calendar Lee walked in, teeth and skin gleaming. "Anything pressing in the mail, sis?"

Swiveling in her Chair smile still plastered on her face "Our adopted family is coming to town at the end of May."

Lee's eyes bulged, "Gaara, too?"

"Yep"

Lee initiated a full barrel roll in the narrow room. "The means we will have an extra two weeks to train together before the triathlon. This will be glorious."

Then he paused like a child who had come with an idea for the best birthday present. "Do you think we can convince Naruto to come out? It would be just like the old days"

Tenten took a deep breath. Gaara and Lee were fine together, but through in Naruto and her Father's encouragement, she would be faced with clash of the titans. The competitiveness and testosterone levels would be off the rector scale. Having to endure these annual to seasonal train "camps" were the primary reason she was determined to get her own place as soon as she turned eighteen. Nine years later moving was still one of her favorite adult decisions.

"Maybe, all you can do is call him and ask"

"Of Course." Then he sobered a bit. Unlike Tenten, Lee has the funniest habit of calculating things in the most dramatic way. It is trait that that his twin has enjoyed witnessing, and felt thankful that it was a trait she did not possess. Tenten sat back and watched the story unfold across his face. First came furrowed concern, "Sister, if this is the situation I need to ask you a favor."

"Perhaps… it is not a good idea", he continued as his cheeks hollowed. It was a classic tell, that he had spoken too soon. His posture was arrow straight as his chin rested on his index finger, rigid in reflective contemplation.

"Spit it out Lee! All I can do is say yes or no."

Clasping his hands behind his back and rolling his eyes to the ceiling he continued, "Should Gaara and Naruto both come, I would be hard pressed to keep all of my private clients. Not that I would shrug off my duties, but not all of them would be so flexible with their schedule. I was thinking that perhaps you would take one of my clients" His conclusion ended with glittering brown eyes filled with pleading. It was the look he often used to get his sister to go the extra mile.

Of all the things he could have asked her this was not what she had expected. No way should he be asking her this. Their father maybe, if the situation was unavoidable. But Lee understood more than anyone knew how strongly she felt about not giving private lessons. Especial to the over privileged, weak, whiny jackasses who came to her brother with aspirations of becoming 'beast' just so he could go brag to his obnoxious rich friends that he had trained at the dojo. Most of the weaklings lasted a month with Lee if they were lucky. The most pathetic part was that Lee put them through the routine their dad had them on in Kindergarten. Of the dozens Lee had taken on over the years, only Five where a constant on his schedule. At the moment two of them would be on the books the weeks that Lee had in mind.

"Which one?" _please say Konohamaru, _she thought hoping for the lesser of two evils.

"Itachi Uchiha" he replied smiling.

She could not verbally respond, but vehemently shook her head just the same. She had never spoken to _him_ directly. All his information had been conveyed by his secretary. He did not sign checks. And demanded that his sessions be at a time when no else would be in the dojo. She wanted no parts of the Demon CEO. "I'll pass. Bribe Unc kaka, maybe he'll do it". She could finally ground out.

Lee took up a knelling position drawing her hands into his, developing his best puppy eyes. "Sis, come on he is not that bad. And you could use the extra workout, you're getting a little slow."

"I'll show you slow". The scowl on her face was just a precursor to an impromptu spar. Lee bobbed and wove from Tenten's assault. He could tell by her movements that she was not seriously trying to land a strike. But the lack of intent also diminished the accuracy of her moves. After five minutes of rough housing in the compact office, Lee succeeded in pinning his irate sister on the floor.

"Well done my children. I am so glad to see that you both retained you youthful vigor. However, little girl I have to agree with your brother, you've gotten slow".

"But. But ...Dad"

"No, buts young lady. I think this is a good Idea. See how it turns out if it becomes too unbearable we'll think of something."

Tenten let her head hit floor in resignation. Lee released her hands, before folding into hand spring to get off her back. Rolling onto her back she looked up at them, eyes still devoid of their usual mirth. "You two owe one."

"Will Curry massaman, Mushroom saag, and Pad Thai for a month be sufficient?" Lee beamed at her, thumb extended. Flipping into standing a standing position Tenten touched her thumb to his, just like when they were children. They did not have twin language the way people talked about. They conveyed messages through body language. The thumb press was their peace sign and treaty marker. Family comes first, and if this was what Lee needed to make sure he was at his best then so be it. She could steel herself with the thought she could survive the Demon for a few weeks, two months tops. It could not be that bad.

Seventy stories up in a corner office in Midtown, the Itachi sat glued to his monitor. The fiscal report lay mapped out before him. What he saw on his spreadsheet pleased him. The losses he projected where within the margins. His acquisitions and umbrella strategies had seen to that. The Madara would surely leave him alone for few days after he sent the graphs. He glanced at his secretary who had been waiting patiently for his final approval of the reports. He disengaged the flash drive and handed it back to her.

"Mr. Uchiha may I ask a question?"

"Is the question business related?"

"Yes, sir it is. My question is in reference to the recent proposals you have received."

"Continue"

"Why are you sitting on the Queens property? Sir, you have no need of it, and if memory serves, you become irritated when I remind you of the taxes that are paid on it."

"Shiho, you asked a personal question." He responded blandly, looking at this watch.

"I don't understand"

"The reason behind me not selling is personal" , came his reply after raising from his chair.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to pry". Shiho instantly admonished herself. She was allowed to ask her boss anything job related. In fact it was a part of her job description that she asks questions. Itachi, demanded a subordinate with a brain. She could even question his judgment as long as she produced a valid agreement. But Personal questions were off the table. That included asking about things ranging from his favorite color to the health of his mother. If he had a personal concern, he would give her concise and ridge instructions on what he wanted her to do. Since Shiho valued her job, she was very careful not ask anything that could be categorized as personal. However, that did not mean she was ignorant of who she worked for. Shiho had her own way of discreetly finding information she wanted.

Putting on his jacket, he surprised his secretary by continuing. "I don't like Neji Hyuuga. The contempt I have for him is very…Intense. So much so that if the stability of Uchiha hinged on my doing business with that individual, I would rather watch my family's empire crumble". Itachi's words are calm but the secretary knew that beneath his calm veneer that was seething. Itachi only spoke with that many syllables if something was bothering him. "Apologies, I will not speak of it again".

With a curt nod Itachi exited the office. Once the doors had closed, Shiho took a deep breath, relived that she would have job to come to tomorrow. At her desk she sent the reports to the president and chairman. Often she thought having a Chairman, President and CEO, where redundant for a company, but considering the family politics of the Uchiha family, it worked. Her position did give her more access than most to the heads of the company, which allowed more opportunity to observe their habits. All three of them where vicious business men, Madara loved having enemies, it made him feel as if he were engaging in battle. Mr. Uchiha could be characterized as a corrupt cop, playing both sides of the legal and illegal side of business; and like a good corrupt cop his hands were never dirty. Then there is Itachi, the Demon CEO they called him. Itachi navigated the business world with as simple modus operandi; by whatever means necessary I will protect my family legacy. Shiho frowned at the thought as she finished filing her paper work. Despite, Itachi's public speech about family loyalties, she often suspected that he did not care for how his Grandfather and Father structured the company.

In fact the heir had gone out of his way to initiate deals and exchanges with some of Madara's established enemies. The irony there is that Itachi didn't 'like' most of them either. He even dismissed the much publicized feud between Hyuuga International and Uchiha Corp. She paused, before shoving the cabinet closed. She recalled when InoShikaCho Inc. announced the expansion to New York. Itachi, in his own fashion, praised the genius of Shikamaru Nara and seemed indifferent to the Hyuuga success, until he learned that Neji Hyuuga would be heading the project. Shiho grabbed her tablet, lunch bag and locked up the office. It was time to investigate what sort of past Neji Hyuuga and her boss had that would interfere with a good deal.

Thanks again for reading. Btw if anyone wants to recommend a Beta please feel free to do so.


	6. Apologies

Apologies,

I had not realized I had posted the chapters so ridiculously out of order. Thank you, I like Angst, for pointing out that error. I should also clarify some things. The first chapter is basically the thought that started it all. All the chapters to follow will show what lead up to that moment. And hopefully before I reach chapter twenty there will be a Conclusion. Yeah! Sorry for the confusion.

For every one jumping back into this story or just getting started, here is a recap.

Chapter 1 – 4

Hyuuga International and Uchiha Corporation are business rivals. Hiashi's latest project is a joint venture with the communications and software company InoShikaCho Group, to build a new call center in Queens New York. The site that InoShikaCho wants to build on is owned by Uchiha Co. Neji has not been able to persuade the Uchiha to sell. Hiashi decides that his would be successor needs some motivation and calls Hinata back to the States. Hiashi issued them a challenge, that he will name one can get Uchiha to sign over the deed will be his successor.

In the back drop of this, Hiashi's youngest daughter, Hanabi, is planning her Sweet Sixteen and requested that world renowned designer Kankuro come up from Sao Paolo to design her dress. All three Sand sibs plan to come to New York. Temari is coming just because she can, and Gaara is tagging along because he can train with longtime friend Rock Lee for a triathlon. Lee and Tenten call them the cousins, for reasons I will explain later. But the news of the family reunion comes with a consequence Tenten would rather not deal with, that being, Itachi Uchiha.

On the Uchiha front, Itachi is not too keen on having anything to do with Neji Hyuuga. But his dear black sheep of brother Sasuke is also planning a huge celebration for the release of the Hebi's new album. He has even demanded Naruto's presence at the white party. The loud mouth blonde readily accepts and remembers that he was coming to city anyway to compete in the triathlon with Lee.

In a nutshell that was I should have posted. Sadly, I think I typed this up more me than you guys. But, I hope it helps.


	7. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto, nor do I think Kishimoto would approve of me using his character as the basis for my soap opera.

Inside the parking deck Itachi's car was already waiting. Once settled the eyes of the blonde driver fixed on him in the rearview mirror. "Corner of Spring and Crosby, Boss?"

"Hn"

The Driver said no more and put the car in gear heading for the confirmed location of his charge's lunch date. The afternoon's outing is more than likely family related. Itachi rarely left his office for lunch. In fact it was his personal policy to never engage in business lunches. The Boss considered 'doing lunch' a poor means of seduction. If he was going to sending his money, expensive bottles of liquor and food would not be a factor in his decision. The driver continued to navigate through city traffic, musing about his bosses complexities while waiting a stop lights. Once out the restaurant he double parked and unlocked the doors.

"Two hours, Deidara." The door closed before a response came. If there was one thing Deidara could say he liked about Itachi it would be that he did not act like the pampered princess he was supposed to be. Nor did he want or expect door service. Cutting off the taxi behind MXZ, Deidara made his way to Central Park to hit his favorite Falafel truck.

The Maître's attempted usher the new diner to the reserved tabled. But was waved off the moment Itachi spotted his partner. He sized the younger man quickly. If the height of his quirked eyebrow was any indication he did not approve of the appearance of his kin. Rocker chic was not his favorite style of dress. More than anything Skinny jeans should not be worn by everyman, and the use of hair get that made you hair look unkempt was vulgar him. But, he could keep that negativity to himself, remembering his days as a b-boy. Wordlessly he slides into the opposite chair.

"I am surprised you came"

"Why would you assume I would not come little brother",

"I don't know same reason you bailed on us for seven years then returned like nothing happen".

"Sasuke, my dear foolish little brother, you still don't understand. But you did not invite me here to rehash the past. Tell me what is really on your mind". He leans on the table palms out to brother. For briefest of moments, Sasuke would have sworn under oath that Itachi was being sincere. For just a millisecond the iris and pupil of Itachi's usually continuous inky orbs, separated and the older the brother that knew as a child was sitting across from him. It is almost enough to convince Sasuke to let his guard down. He can trust that his brother really cares. That is until Itachi's phone rang. Pushing an idle hand through his hair Sasuke ruefully watches his brother answer the text.

Sasuke can hear the tapping over the clatter of the restaurant the surrounds. But this is only because he put all energy into mentally causing his brothers precious 'I' to instantaneously combust. When his pyro kinesis fails, he decided that a verbal assault will have to do, however the waiter appears before a lecture poor table manners can begin. Itachi did not raise his eyes until after Sasuke put in their lunch orders.

"Thank you for remembering"

"Remembering, what exactly, that you eat like a pig every time we have lunch? Or that you spend more time on the phone than talking to me?"

"I was referring to the prior. This is the optimal time of day for my body to take in nutrients, it is only logical that have my highest caloric intake now."

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, and leveled an eye at his company. The phone chose this moment to rattle the table flatware again. "Really?!" Itachi did even offer an apologetic gesture as his thumbs pounded out a new message. "If your conference calls are so important why didn't you stay at the office?"

Mid-stroke Itachi stopped. "This is not a conference call. I am responding to our mother's questions about you. Question you should be answering. As it stands you cannot seem to make time to see her, and you have an uncanny ability of planning our lunches at the same time as her Ladies of Society gatherings. This passive aggressive strategy creation a situations were that likelihood of her seeing miniscule. Thus, you are freed from calming her concerns yourself. Unless, you man up and pick of a phone",

When the waiter returned he found the brothers engaged in a staring match. He placed their food and drink on the white linen. The serve was ignored when he asked if there was anything else he could get them. The pair probably would have remained that way if had not been for the combined aroma of steak, ceviche, and two serving profiteroles, that set Itachi's mouth to water. "Despite what you may think, everything I do, I do for you little brother. Even you realize that you only showing up of the holidays is lame. Now, can we please enjoy this meal like normal siblings" He asks while cutting into the steak.

"We are not normal siblings."

"I beg to differ." Itachi paused as he pointed to his plate, "Now that I look you, Mom's right you look 'puny'. Would you like some of my steak?"

"Whatever," Sasuke retorted as he slide an envelope over the table. "Orochimaru would like for you to attend the album release party he's throwing us."

To hide his grimaced Itachi reached for his appetizer. Oro was one lecherous old man he had had his fill of, but their dealing had been for the benefit of Sasuke not that he would let that fact slip.

"You have a plus one, and that does not include your chauffeur in drag", his tone ripe with ire.

Itachi sipped at his ceviche, before replying. "Should I bring a plus one I will take pains that we are both in gender appropriate attire. Although mother thought Deidara and I looked fetching in the photos she saw from the last party"

"Ahh, fine." Sasuke growled pushing his trout to the side, "I'll call her tonight. But I am not going over there."

"I think this is the best lunch we've had. Balthazar is definitely our place." He says with smirk, stuffing the envelope into his breast pocket.

Sasuke wanted to take the glass of Rhone in hand and contact it with brother's head. It was one thing for Itachi to be in his business persona, but when he acted like they were really siblings, the frustration and anger he held always seemed to bubble to the surface. In moments like this Sasuke had to draw one the memory of a conversation he heard years ago, "no matter what you think about Ita-kun, he does everything for you." But was so hard let that idea take root when you're sitting across from a man that just beguiled you into doing what you planned on doing, only when he wanted you to do it. Sasuke had only been prolonging talking to their mother to avoid another plea for him to reconcile with the heads of the family. Sasuke did not see that happening in his lifetime thought it should be considered a miracle that he talked to Itachi.

Hinata sat in her old room, amazed as how much the girl she had been differed from the woman she had become. The flora pattern on the walls, the stuffed animals on the bed, they did not belong her any more. Picking up one of stuffed toys she wondered if they ever had belonged her. After two weeks she longed to return to Singapore. She could box all this up. She could ask for a decorator to come in, make the place fit her grown up taste. But considering how immaculate Hiashi had maintained it all these years, maybe this was his form of sentiment. Or it could all be a head game. Putting her in this un-renovated suite of rooms (despite knowing how she had changed) could have been done on purpose. A subtle way of saying he still only saw as child playing dress up.

Living under the Hyuuga roof was not as overbearing as it had been in her youth. That was probably thanks to the Anko, and her own personal growth, but still some things did not change. She still felt she had to prove she had the right to be there. She had to earn the right to be Hyuuga. Running the Asian branch companies was not enough. This summons home was just another test. It is all another chance for Hiashi to pit her against Neji. If only Neji would stop rising to bait, they could work as a team. The paper would be signed and she could be back on a plane. But the arrogant ass saw her presence as a threat and sabotaged effort she had made to aid him so far. She shook her head, placing the doll back on the bed;_ I'll play this silly game of family feud but not by their rules_.

"Hinata can you please come to the library" came over room's intercom. Glancing at the clock she was surprised that she lingered in the room thinking. "Be there momentarily", she had not been prone to such behavior since adolescence. Grabbing the folder, she that brought here, from the French provincial dresser Hinata journeyed back into the main house with a greater sense of determination. She would see this deal done if for no other reason to than to prove to her father that she was not the shy, stuttering little girl that had shipped to Switzerland years ago.

Inside the library, her assistants Shino and body Guard Kiba were pouring over documents.

"Well gentlemen what have we learned?"

Kiba shoved his stake aside with a huff, "Nothing really. The asshole just won't sign the papers. It's probably because the stupid Hyuuga versa Uchiha feud"

Shino glance at his partner, "I am inclined to disagree; the younger Uchiha does not performance like Fugako or Madara. This deal is technically in his favor. His constant rejection is illogical"

Hinata paused flipping thought the papers Shikamaru Nara had sent her days ago. To her surprise they both come to the same assumption, Itachi was fine with selling to InoShikaCho, but someone or something was holding him back. "I need to know everything about Itachi Uchiha. "

Kiba sat up, concern etched in his features. His brown eyes took on a hunter's edged analyzing her words and body language. Shino on the other hand adjusted his shades and increased his typing.

"Yes, Kiba I want a full docket, including medical and psych evaluation, daily routine, recent meetings, agendas, shopping patterns, I want it all." Her face was almost placid as she said. This was not her normal approach. But then again Hinata had dozens of allies in the east, and people clamored her. Investing this much time was could mean one of two things.

"Boss, you're not going to try to seduce him are you? I've heard rumors", he asked through clenched jaws.

His inquiry made her chuckle, "No. That would be too obvious. I need that information to create a series of opportunities. Currently, Neji has him thinking we are desperate. My presence here has only had to that fervor. There are few option to rectify such a situation. So instead of going to him-"

"You intend to use his suspicious as lure. " Shino cut in.

"What?", Kiba whirled. He had been following Shino interrupted.

"It's simple. Instead of engaging the Uchiha directly, Hinata intends to plant herself in non-industry related places he venture regularly. Mr. Uchiha will be expecting formal requests for a meeting, emails, invitation and the like, but our camp will send none. However, the constant sight of her without actually being confront will…annoy a man like Mr. Uchiha. It is this personality trait that will bring him to us." Shino concluded by returning to multiple screens.

The tension in Kiba's face slipped away as he lifted his gaze to the coffered ceiling. After a few moments he replied. "So…she is going to seduce him… by ignoring him."

At that Hinata laughed out right, "Only you would reduce our plan to a mating ritual".

With his most charming smile he replied, "I just call it like see it."

Kiba grinned wolfishly, but glanced over to his partner who had yet to raise his head from the screens before him.


	8. Chapter 6

"Hey Hinata you want to come with me to the airport to pick up the Areias", Hinabi asked over the breakfast table. Hinata tore her eyes away from _The Times_. She had not expected that Hinabi would want her involved any of part of her extravagance. They had seen so little of each other since their father separated them. In the past Hanabi always seemed a little distant, and self-absorbed, but that was three years ago.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now."

Maybe she was wrong about her sister's maturity level, but it was still an opportunity to put in some quality time. "Sure let me get my purse."

"Already got it. "

The ride to JKF airport started out quiet.

"So what do you think of this contest that dad set up?"

"Typical"

"He is not as bad as he used to be. Anko has reigned in his, Mr. Dictator side. You could tell him that you don't want to do this"

Hinata's eyes grew wide with surprise. She did not think anyone had noticed that she was resentful of the task.

"Come on Sis. I hear that over there they call you the gentle fist. You're like a genius negoiatator, who closes deals inside a week. You've been home almost a month and have barely lifted a finger. What gives? "

"I did not realize you were so aware."

"I'm a Hyuuga. We are involved even when we don't want to be"

"I'll tell you this, I do have a plan."

"Share"

Hinata paused evaluating her sister. This probe could be innocent, but it could also be prompted. All the same for the time being it was best to seem like she was not taking the contest seriously.

"You'll see soon enough"

Hinabi pouted. Although should not have expected anything less. The Hyuugas have gene designed for reticent behavior. They never do anything in the open and heaven forbid that they do anything that could cause a public scandal. Of course should anyone of them do such a thing, the PR department of Hyuuga International was guarantee overtime pay. Neji has defiantly kept them busy until recently. Secretly Hanabi had hope that with Hinata coming home things would lighten up a little. That was not the case.

"Hanabi, why did not you send a car for them?"

"Kankuro thinks it's horrible formality and snobby. He droned on about how he likes to treat clients like friends. And apparently friends come to get their friends from the airport in person.

Hinata laughed. "He sounds eccentric. How did you get him to agree to help?"

"I wrote him dozens of letters and emails in English and Portuguese, till he caved. But I think it was the picture of you that sealed the deal"

"So he thinks you're me?"

"No. But I assured him that you would be here."

"You did not know if I was coming or not did you"

Hinata grinned. She got what she wanted one way or another.

"I hear you are taking on a client."

Tenten spun away from her computer, offering the speaker a bright smile. "Where did you hear that Uncle Kakashi?"

Her godfather cringed at the word uncle. It never sat well that Gai named him godfather to the twins at age fifteen him the. It was like becoming both automatic babysitter and role model in one. But on the other hand they turned out to be an endless source of entertainment.

"Your old man told me. He also said something about you getting soft and slow."

"I'm soft and slow, huh?" In one fluid movement she leaps into his arms. Wrapping her arms about his necks firmly attach the tall man's waist, who struggled to find balance to keep both of them in the up right position. "If I'm soft and slow that makes you old and weak"

"Touché. Now will you get down? You're getting too old for me to hold you like this."

"But it's comfy up here"

Kakashi despondently dropped his arms hoping that this hug would end.

"I am going to sit down"

"So sit. The couch is to the right."

Kakashi groaned sinking into the worn leather. Tenten reared back so they were face to face. In this position she could freely trace the lines of the scar that marred his left eye. She is only one that dares to touch it. She is the only one he allows this close. Maybe it is because she painted the walls of the Maito apartment with kunai until someone took to uncle Kakashi, because it is impossible that he could be hurt. Maybe she is his favorite because at age five, she boldly said to him, he still had one good eye, and should not mope around. But it he needed both so badly he could have one of hers. That could be the reason he lets this grown woman sit on his lap like she is still five, asking if his eye still hurts.

"How long are you in town?"

"Just long enough for you to tell me what I have to sign for the company. Check in on some people. Then it's back to work."

"A few days, then?" Tenten continued sitting on her heels "No way I could convience you to take the Uchiha off my hands"

"Itachi is not that bad."

"You know him?"

"Maybe?"

"Don't be vague!" She punched his shoulder. "I have better things to do then-"

Kakashi cut her off , "You teach three classes a week, run two seasonal classes that last six weeks neither of which are due to start. And lately the only thing you do for yourself is go out with Ino and Sakura on Tuesday nights. Otherwise you are the in this office."

"You clocking me?"

"No, you're predictable," pinching her hip "and getting soft. Itachi will work that out of you. He hates slackers".

"If I did not know any better I'd think you three were setting me up"

"Set you up? Sure we can make that happen, all you have to do is ask. Although I don't think we could pull the Uchiha heir for you"

"Even if you could, no thank you"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Little Dime?" He used her nickname.

"Yeah, uncle?"

"When you're working with Itachi keep it that way. He's different"

"I can handle him don't worry. But not nearly as well as Shizune is handling you"

"You clocking me?"

"I don't have to. She puts everything on Facebook".

Almost outside the door he pauses, "I'll have to talk to her about that. " They give each other a parting smile and Tenten returns to the list of calls she has to make. A big red X glared up at her from the desk calendar. In just three days she have to find it in herself not to be a classist.

In the dojo Kakashi watches Gai finish his teaching his class. As the students wander out the approaches his friend and partner. "Yo!"

"You have arrive at last, my rival and friend"

Kakshi leans against the wall next to Gai's supply closet. "She seems content"

Gai remained silent as he replaced his equipment. "I don't think she had recovered from the incident."

"That was not her fault. Surely she realizes that. That prick Neji took things completely out of context. Not saying Itachi would do something that low but, think that is good Idea."

"It wasn't me, Lee suggested it."

Kakashi's eyes widen. He never would have thought that the twin would deceive his sister this way.

"You know this could end badly?"

"Let's hope not"

Kakashi did not like it.

That night Tenten zoomed off to meet up with Ino and Sakura. She could not remember exactly when they decided that it was a good idea to start belly dancing. Ino had probably talked them into it. The good psychiatrist suggested the activity as means of personal development and relaxation. They made a strange trio, two doctors and an all but retired martial artist, shaking, twisting and laughing at themselves on Tuesday nights. But as much as Tenten grumbled about going, if she told herself the truth, she'd admit to enjoying being away from all things green beast and scarecrow. The class was small and the tiny instructor worked them just the same. True to her rearing Tenten made sure never missed. Unlike her cohorts, who always seem to get distracted by how they looked in the mirror. At the end of the session they would stop at the coffee shop for a chat.

"Ladies, I think we are getting better" the blonde announced over her latte.

Tenten and Sakura shared a look.

"What?! I'm serious. Sakura you have to admit that you don't look so stiff anymore. And Tenten you finally look like you're having fun."

The strawberry blond sipped her espresso, and brunette grinned. "Ino we are up to your jig. You just wanted to take these classes to impress your husband. It has nothing to do with stress relief but you were too insecure to come alone so you conned Sakura and me to come along to be your ego boosters."

"I don't need new dance moves to impress Chouji. Now, if I cook that is would be something. You two on the other hand need get of you. Between being overworked, the family issues, and not to mention being sexually frustrated, it's a wonder either of you function"

The blonde used her fingers to count off the list of flaws, with an analytical gleam in her eyes. That usually meant "the doctor has spoken, and she is right", there could be no rebuttal that would sway to think that she was just meddling.

"I am fine. But if Sakura is sexually frustrated all she has to do is call my brother"

"If he's not going to say anything, then neither am I."

"So, you do like him. Why are you playing hard to get?"

"I am not."

"Riiiight", Tenten made every effort to stay out her brother's love life. But that sometimes proved harder than she thought since she and Sakura stared hanging out with Ino.

"What about you, Tenten? What new man has entered your life? You seem bit flustered." Sakura returned.

"Just a client" she admitted ruefully

Oh, Ino and sakura said in unison. It was an unspoken your that Tenten did not talk about the Maito client list under any circumstance. And for her to even mention that a client was her mind, meant trouble of non-romantic proportions. However this guy was they hoped for this would not last long.

Just as they were about to give their condolences, Tenten's Phone rang.

"Real. See you in an hour"

"What happened?"

"The Cousins are in town and want to go out. See you next week?"

Ino waited till Tenten left the room ask "What Cousins?"

"The Areias from Brazil" Sakura deadpanned like it was common knowledge.

When Ino continued to look baffled Sakura elaborated, "During the Bejing Olympics they meet Gaara Areia. His is a really famous soccer player down there. After the Olympics, Gaara invited them to go with him back to Sao Paolo to meet his family. Somehow, Tenten started explaining that their mother was from northern Brazil, then Lee and Kankuro decided that they were cousins. That is the short version".

Ino sat back and digested that information. "Small world, think she could snag me an original?"

"Mister Uchiha, I received a message from Rock Lee. He would like for to know that He will be unable for your regular session because a training sabbatical. However, he recommends that you met with his sister as a possible stand in." Shiho relayed the information in her end of the debriefing. Along with other informatory memos, and another petition from InoShikaCho Corp for a meeting.

When Itachi responded with a quirked brow, she continued. "Tenten Miato, age 27, Kendo master ranked no.1 until 2010. She participated in the 2008 Olympics, achieving a gold medal in shooting, and a Bronze in Archery. She also is a black belt in Kung Fu, Akiko and Capeoira. Until 2010 she was also a primary trainer for Scarecrow Security guards. Weapons and hand to hand are her specialities."

Shiho knew her job, and pulled together the bio the moment she received the message. Itachi would not bother to meet the woman, if Shiho had not vetted her.

"What happened in 2010? "

"There was lawsuit filed against. She was charged with harassment and assault and endangerment by a client. When the charges were dismissed the plaintiff commenced to slander her. The plaintiff was silenced and forced to recant. However, Ms. Maito has chosen to not take more clients."

"Who was the client?"

"The records are sealed, sir."

"Well this should be interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

Shiho had spent the better part of her week digging into TenTen Maito and Neji Hyugga. At first the Secretary thought they were an unlikely pair to have been associated. But as she dug deeper It made since, however the circumstance which brought them together should not have stunted Tenten's career. The more information she found less surprising the outcome became. Until eighteen months ago Neji Hyugga was a philandering playboy with a bad attitude. Characterized by a greenback washed warp sheet a mile long. The information she had given her boss was the nuts and bolts of what she had found. The details and reason why Mr. Uchiha 'loathed', Neji Hyuuga she kept to herself. That part of her assignment had more effort to acquire. Normally she could have placed a few well phrased questions in the right places would give her everything she needed. But this time was different. The gossip well had run dry. For once in a long while no one had anything to say about the Demon Exec's past.

She found the answers by revisiting the notes from the slander counter suit. The Maito lawyer, Azuma Shibito had presented concise case. He told the judge simply that the Hyugga patriarch had contracted Scarecrow securities to keep watch over his nephew while attended NYC. But that the Nephew should remain ignorant of the guards prescence. Due to continuous accidental run ins the Hyuuga assumed that Tenten, like many other co-eds that had taken an interest in him. When he rudely propositioned her at a campus party she denied any interest in him and left. Neji took offense to her brush off and set out on a campaign to terrorize the woman with via the web and other pranks. Ms. Maito, being a spirited young woman confronted her harasser, and after some dialogue dispensed a black eye. At which point Campus authorities were involved.

During the panel, Shibito brought into question Neji character based on prior incidents. An incident that Hiashi had spent an exceeding amount of funds and time to bury. As a result the schools officials requested that both of them leave. Neji was shipped off to California and Tenten completed her studies at a CUNY schoool. However, the transcripts gave no clear indication what Neji's prior had been.

Extending her probe further Shiho hacked into Shibito's files to find out what had happened. In summary As a minor Neji was hit with grand larceny distruction of private property, public intoxication and accidental death.

After a night of partying Neji and, some friends got it into their heads that it would a great idea to steal a boat from the Montauk marina. The group was able to get the boat out into the sound without any problems. As sunrise neared the group made their way back to the marina. Unfortunately, the alcohol had dulled the pilot's senses. The stolen boat collided with exiting boater. The collision propelled one of the boys into the brackish waters. The other boater dove in to rescue the boy. He was able to get the boy to the safety of his vessel. However, neji who was piloting the other was more concerned with getting way that when he turned his boat the rescue was sucked back into the water by the propeller undertow. Having hit his dead under the haul of the boat, the rescuer drowned.

Later that morning when the other boy came to his sense he confessed to the authorities. The drowned boater was found later that evening and identified as Shisui Uchiha.

Shiho leaned back her chair. _ So Neji is the cause of Itachi's cousins' death. No wonder the boss hates his guts._


End file.
